Mixed Signals
by NujabesebajuN
Summary: Andre is wonky again! Tandre oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.

I apologize ahead of time for any grammar related or any other type of error I might've overlooked.

Pairing: Tandre

Please enjoy.

**Crush On You**

* * *

**Andre's POV  
**

Here I am again...staring at you from afar. You don't notice me of course. During the midst of Beck and Jade arguing about god knows what and Robbie casually flirting with Cat who seems oblivious to his actions, I find myself stealing glances at you. I don't know what ignited this sudden spark of infatuation, maybe it's months upon months of build-up and constant love songs sending me over the edge, I'd like nothing more than to just pull you close to my lips and ki-

"Andre?" I hear a faint voice yell.

"ANDRE!" I snap out of my daydream(more like fantasy..) to see my best friend and crush Tori Vega waving her hands infront of my face.

"Huh? What?" I shake my head lightly.

"What's wrong, Andre?" She says in a calm and caring way.

"Oh nothing...nothing." I quickly reply, maybe a bit too quick.

"Are you su-" Before she should finish her sentence, the bell went off indicating that lunch was over.

"I gotta go, Tori. See ya!" I say quickly, getting up to dump away my trash to mad dash away from the area to my next class, leaving a dumbfounded Tori at the lunch table.

* * *

The rest of my classes for the day didn't go over so well, a combination of daydreaming of Tori and writing lyrics that were either 'Tori' or 'love' in almost every line. I sighed heavily as the last class bell of the day rang indicating today's classes were over, gathering my books and made my way outside of the class room and headed to my locker...only to see Tori standing beside it like she was waiting for someone. I slowly inch my self over to her with my head slightly lowered, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Andre!" She says smiled, revealing those adorable and sexy cheekbones of hers.

"Uh..h-hey, Tori. W-what's up?" I said nervously as I opened my locker and setting my books inside.

"What's going on with you, Andre? You've acting really weird lately. Are you sick?" She said moving closer to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uhm n-no, Tori. I'm fine okay?" I said nervously, aware of her sudden close proximity.

"Ooookay...I believe you." She said sounding unconvinced.

"D-did you need something?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was gonna ask if you could give me a ride home, Trina already abandoned me here to go shopping." She said, sighing in a slightly irritated way as she mentioned Trina abandoning her.

"Sure, Tori. Not a problem at all." I said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you, Andre! Thank you!" She said as she lunged toward me and pulled me in to a tight almost bone-crushing hug.

I instantly blushed hard and turned my head slightly away from her to prevent her from seeing my blush. I brought my arms up slowly and wrapped them around her waist, holding a bit tighter than necessary but Tori didn't seem to notice. After about 15 seconds of hugging, a sudden voice broke us apart.

"Get a room!" Jade said as she and Beck made their way past us, heading to the exit of the building.

"Babe, calm down. Let's go." Beck said as he lightly tugged on Jade's arm. She looked at us and smirked as she followed Beck's lead out of the door.

We turned back towards each other, I noticed Tori's face was slightly red. _Was she blushing? _I shook my head.

"So uh...are you ready to go?" I asked her as Robbie and Cat made their way past us to the exit, Robbie whispering something into Cat's ear and Cat giggling as usual.

"Yeah yeah sure." She responded almost immediately.

We made our way to the exit surrounded in awkward silence as we made our way to my car, being the gentleman that I am, I opened the passengers side for her. She gave me a quick smile as she got in, I lightly shut it and made my way over to the driver's side. Getting in, we both buckled our seatbelts and drove off to the Vega household.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of awkward silence and random tunes on the radio, we arrived at Tori's house.

"So..." i started.

"So..." She repeated.

After about another 10 seconds of silence, she spoke up again.

"Did you wanna...y'know...come in?" She asked, looking at me.

"Sure yeah okay." I replied nervously.

We both got out of the car and closed the doors, walking towards the house. As she opened the door we noticed that it was pitch black inside.

"Nobody's home? I asked her.

"I guess not...Trina's probably still out shopping with her friends and my went out for a fancy romantic dinner at some place across town." She replied as she turned on a few lights.

"Oh." I replied as I flopped down on her couch, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

"I'm gonna get out of these clothes and change into something a bit more comfortable." She said over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Okay cool, take you time." I said.

After about 10 minutes of flipping through channels, finding absolutely nothing on TV. _As usual_. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Okay I'm back." Tori says as she makes her way from around the back of the couch to my line of sight.

_Oh my.._

She was wearing my old Hollywood Arts shirt that I got my first year there, it had gotten a bit too small over past year so I gave to her as a gift since they didn't sell them anymore. It was a a purple shirt with white letters "HA" written on the front, surrounded by musical notes. She was wearing a pair of black gym short shorts which showed off her long lean legs that seem to go on forever.

_Don't stare Andre! Don't stare!_

_Too late! I'm staring!_

"Earth to Andre! Hellooooooo." I hear Tori say.

"Yeah yeah I'm here." I replied as I immediately averted my eyes elsewhere.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day." She said as she plopped down close to me. _A little too close._

"Are you ill? Do you have a fever?" She said as she leaned her face to mine a little and rested her hand lightly on my forehead. I could feel her breath close to my lips, I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stop myself from doing what I wanted to do a long time. Before I knew what happened, I leaned forward quickly and pressed my lips to hers.

_So this is what heaven feels like..._

Her lips tasted like strawberries and I was addicted. I put more pressure into the kiss and then I hear a sound. ..._Was that a moan? Did Tori just moan?!_ I questioned to myself as I slowly pulled back into previous position, my eyes grew wide as I realized what I just did.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Tori!" I panicked and stood up and rushed to the door as I turned the doorknob I felt a hand grab onto my other hand. I turned quickly to see Tori standing her grasping my hand.

"Tori, I'm so sor-" I never got to finish my sentence as she quickly closed the distance between us and smashed her lips onto mine, I quickly melted back into the kiss, allowing her to back me up against the door. I wrapped her waist with my arms once more as she reached behind my neck and to the back of my head with both of her hands, digging her fingers through my braided dreadlocks.

As the kiss broke, we both released each other reluctantly, catching out breath from the heated kiss in the process.

"How long?..." She said, panting lightly.

"How long what?" I asked.

"How long have you liked me?" She asked.

"Since...the day you first sang and after our first hug." I replied.

"I see...same for me." She said, giggling lightly.

"REALLY?!" I said, eyes wide again.

"Yeah, I've been with other guys but they aren't you, they don't make me smile like you do." She said with a smile. That wonderful Tori Vega smile.

"So...does this mean we're together?" I asked nervously.

She playfully brought her hand to her chin as if she had to think hard about it.

"Hmmm...I guess it does, Andre. I guess it does." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. I smiled and returned the hug, kissing her forehead before I laid my cheek on her head.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
